A method is known from DE 195 36 035 A1 for the production of a housing for a ball joint, in particular for tie rods of motor vehicles, and a housing for a ball joint produced by this method. The housing has an interior space adapted for mounting the joint ball of a ball journal and also an opening for guiding through the journal section of the ball journal adjoining to the joint ball. The housing is open on both sides and on one side is closed by a cover, wherein a deformed section is provided at the upper edge of the housing for fixing the cover. The closure is affected by means of a cover after the ball journal was inserted into the interior space of the housing, together with a bearing shell supporting the joint ball. The journal section of the ball journal protrudes from the opening of the housing on the side opposite of the cover. In order to seal the inner joint components, a sealing bellows is provided, wherein an edge region of the sealing bellows rests against and seals a contact region of the outer lateral surface of the housing. In the solution known from DE 195 36 035 A1, the side having the opening for passage of the journal section of the ball journal has a contact shoulder on which the bearing shell inserted in the interior space rests.
In particular with regard to ball joints for motor vehicles, housings are known in which a deformed section is present for the rotationally and pivotably movable fixation of the joint ball of the ball journal in the interior space of the housing—in addition to a contact region present on the outer lateral surface of the housing for sealing attachment of the sealing bellows edge. To this end, after inserting the ball journal into the interior space of the housing, the existing opening is deformed to a limited extent in the direction of the center of the housing, such that in this manner automatic loosening of the ball journal from the housing is prevented. This type of attachment of the ball journal inside the housing of a ball joint can be used both for housings open on one side or on both sides.
If a contact region for the sealing attachment of the sealing bellows edge, and also a deformed section for the rotationally and pivotably movable fixation of the joint ball of the ball journal in the interior space of the housing to the opening side of the housing are both provided on a housing for a ball joint, then the disadvantage results in the potential that the sealing bellows edge detaches from the fixed position thereof at the housing and slides across the already deformed section. This event may occur during the deformation of the deformed section, if the contact region for the sealing bellows edge is also deformed at least in part. However, any mobility of the sealing bellows edge means that the sealed contact of the sealing bellows edge against the housing is no longer ensured in a reliable manner in every case, and thus the danger exists that moisture and impurities can penetrate into the interior of the joint. Damage to the joint components resulting in this manner can ultimately lead to complete failure of the ball joint. This must be absolutely prevented, in particular when using the housing for ball joints in motor vehicles, since these are safety components.